


Pangungulila (To Miss Dearly)

by Cat_Sparrow



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Filipino Character, Gen
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Sparrow/pseuds/Cat_Sparrow
Summary: Matagal nang namatay ang ama ni Emilio Jacinto, at akala ng iba'y may epektong masama ito sa binatilyo. Totoo nga ba ito? Nangungulila si Emilio sa ama na mas higit pa sa kaniyang kamalayan."Emilio Jacinto's father has been long-dead, and there are those who think that it's been detrimental to the boy. But how true are these guesses? Emilio misses his father more than he knows."





	Pangungulila (To Miss Dearly)

***

SPECIAL STORY For Father’s Day:

 

"Pangungulila"

***

 

**Taong 1893; Tondo, Maynila:**

 

“Ganito ba’ng nangyayari sa isang batang lalaki na lumaki nang walang ama?”

Narinig ni Emilio ang pagalit na pabulong ng kaniyang Tiyo Jose sa kanyang ina na si Nyora Josefa.

Kakauwi lang ang binatilyo galing tribunal nang siya’y kinaladkad doon ng mga kuwadrilyerong mestisong Kastila. Duguan pa rin ang kanyang nguso at puno ng namamagang pasa ang kanyang mukha. Matindi ang kanyang paghangos dulot ng sakit at pagod ng dinanas niya nang hapon na iyon.

Piesta sa Tundo at puno ng tao ang liwasan. Dumugso ang mga palasimba palabas ng parokya, bitbit ang kumpol-kumpol na bulaklak, rosaryo, at skapyular. May mga lalaking nag-aangat ng imahen ng mga santo na sila rin ang umukit. Napakagulo, napakaingay, at higit sa lahat: nakakalibang.

Nakahimpil lamang sa isang sulok si Emilio Jacinto: maglalabimpito taong gulang, balingkinitan, mahaba ang buhok na nakatali gamit ng isang pirasong tela, matalim at kumikislap ang kulay kapeng barako na mata. Kayumanggi, namumulang rosas ang pisngi dala ng kainitan ng panahon. Pinagmamasdan niya ang mga kaganapan—ang mga ginang at kagandahang mga binibini, mga ginoong suot ng salakot at sumbrerong nasa uso sa Europa. May mga binatilyong tulad niya na nag-aabang sa kanilang mga katratong kasintahan: magkikita sa may punong acacia, o sa may bilihan ng sorbetes, atbp. Sumamyo ang amoy ng masarap na pulutan sa paligid.

Masaya man ang lahat, ay salungat naman ang nadarama ni Emilio. Sinulyapan niya ang mga bata na dawit ang kanilang mga magulang—hawak sa isang kamay ang ina, at hawak sa kabilang kamay ang ama.

Lumalamlam ang mata ng binatilyo.

“O, iho, ano’ng pinagmumukmok mo riyan?” Isang boses ang dumatal sa kanyang pandinig. Binalingan ni Emilio ang pinanggalingan ng tinig.

Isang ginoong may edad ang sumalubong sa kaniya: estadong anak-pawis na nakasuot lamang ng kamisa de tsino, salawal na habi sa magaspang na tela, at bitbit ang salakot na gamit sa pagpaypay sa sarili. Dinatnan ni Emilio ang habag na naniningning mata ng matanda.

Kahabagan para sa kanya? At bakit naman? Ganoon ba halata ang kaniyang ikinukubling kalungkutan?

“W-wala naman ho,” tugon ni Emilio na patag ang boses. “Pinapanood ko lamang ang mga tao.”

“Hindi mo ba kasama ang mga kaibigan mo?” ang banayad na usisa ng matanda.

Isang saglit niyang pinagmasdan ang matanda. Tunay nitong nagmamagandang-loob sa kanya.

Umiling-iling ang binatilyo at hindi na siya umimik.

“Ah,” ang malamyos na sabi ng matandang ginoo. May dala itong nakatakip na bakol; inalis nito sa pagtakip, at may inilabas na isang tila parselang nakabalot sa dahon ng saging.

Pinagtitigan lamang ni Emilio ang hawak ng matanda.

Inabot ng ginoo ang kasangkapang nakabalot.

“Sige na, iho,” udyok nito. Ito’y ngumiti at lumitaw ang mga kulubot sa sulok ng kanyang mata. “Gawa ito ng aking apo. Masarap siyang magluto ng kakanin. Sa iyo na ‘to, at…” Sandaling huminto ang matanda na wari pinag-isipan ang sasabihin. “…at mukhang hindi ka pa nagmi-merienda.”

Nais tanggihan ni Emilio ang bigay ng matanda. Hindi siya nagmamalimos. Tunay ba siyang nagmumukhang kaawa-awa sa kaniyang pag-iisa, na nakatayo lamang sa mapanglaw na sulok ng isang eskinita? Mukha na ba siyang pobreng bata?

“Sige na,” ang magiliw na wika ng matanda sa kanya. Mayuming inilahad ng matanda ang kanyang palad, at inilapat ang pagkain dito, saka nitong tumapik sa kamay niya.

“Alam ko’y isa kang mabait na bata,” ani matanda. “Anak ka ni Nyora Panggoy. Ang iyong butihing ina ang humilot sa aking anak nang isinilang niya ang kanyang panganay.”

Nagpasyang kumibo kahit paunti-unti si Emilio. May tanyag ang kanyang ina sa lugar at ito ay isa sa pinakamahusay na hilot sa Tondo. “Ganoon ba ho? Mainam po at napunta sa mabuting kamay ang iyong anak at ang kanyang sanggol.”

Ngumiti muli ang ginoo. Isinuot nito ang kanyang salakot at nagsimulang magpaalam.

“O siya,” wika nito. “Mauuna na ako at maglalako pa ako nito.” Ibig niyang sabihin ay ang kakanin. “Mas mainam na may magawa ako rito kaysa sa maglibang lang. Kailangang maghanap-buhay.”

“Naiintindihan ko po,” sagot ng binatilyo.

Umalis ang matanda sa harapan niya, at muling nag-isa si Emilio.

Minatyag niya ang matandang ginoo. Paika-ika ang lakad nito, tila galing sa isang aksidente, o di kaya’y may karamdamang rayuma. Hinula ni Emilio ang edad nito, at maaring lagpas-sisenta na ito.

Inalisan sa balot ni Emilio ang kakanin. Bagong luto pa nga ito at mukhang katakam-takam. Dahan-dahan niyang ninamnam ang pagkain. Kumulo ang kanyang tiyan. Nagugutom na nga siya. Laging abala ang ina sa trabaho at kung minsa’y hindi na ito makahain ng merienda para sa anak. Pinatawad ni Emilio ang ina na matagal na, at lurok niyang ginagawa ang lahat na ito ng ina para sa kanilang ikabubuhay.

Malapit nang maubos ang pagkain nang may narinig siyang komosyon sa liwasan.

Agad naging alisto ang binatilyo. Gulo na naman? Pistang-pista; wala talagang magawa ang mga guardia civil sa mga kawawang mamamayang Indio. Naninindak ba na naman ang mga kulay-hilaw na ulol na iyan?

Subali’t may narinig pa siya na nagpalubog sa kanyang kalooban, at kapalit nito’y ang unti-unting lumiliyab na galit. Tumako si Emilio palapit sa komosyon.

At naroon nga ang matandang lalaking nagmagandang-loob sa kanya na nakadapa sa daan, kalat ang paninda sa maputik na lupa, at nakataob ang bakol na dala nito kanina lamang.

Ito’y pinagtutulakan ng apat na kuwadrileryo na kita sa kanilang namumulang mukha ay nakainom. Nakalabas ang kanilang mga rebolber at inawagayway na tila mga laruan sa ere.

“Ambagal kasing lumakad,” hiyaw ng isa sa binatang guardia civil sa wikang Kastila.

“Luko-lukong matanda! Paharang-harang sa daan!” dagdag ng isa pa.

Naiintindihan ni Emilio ang salita ng mga kuwadrileryo’t matatas ang kaniyang pag-e-Espanyol.

Walang laban ang matanda. Ni hindi ito makatawag ng saklolo. Nakaangat ang mga palad nito’t pinagtatakpan ang mukha at katawan nang dahil sa pabugso-bugsong tadyak na ilulanan sa kanya.

Mas lalong umapoy ang galit sa loob-looban ni Emilio. Unti-unting dumilim ang kanyang paningin. Nagtiim siya ng bagang; kinuyom ang kanyang kamao. Sobra-sobra na ang pang-aalipusta ng mga guardia civil sa mga Indio, porke’t maralita, porke’t sa akala nila’y mga walang pinag-aralan.

“Hala, eh putangina mong matanda,” angil ng tenyente na dumating sa eksena. Siya ang tanging nagsalita sa Tagalog. Malutong ang pagmumura nito. “Naghahasik ka lang ng lagim! Walang silbi! Punyeterong inutil!” Hinubad ng tenyente ang sarili nitong sombrerong parte ng kanilang uniporme at ginamit ito sa paghataw sa matanda.

Ngumisi ang kaniyang kasamahang kuwadrileryo.

 _Tama na, tama na_ , ang nag-aalingawngaw na mga kataga sa isip ni Emilio.

Tuluyan na dumilim ang paningin ng binatilyo. Walang kasalanan ang matanda at sa halip ay napakabait nito. Minsan lamang nagmamagandang-loob ang kung sinumang estranghero sa kanya, at ito pa ang magiging kapalaran nila.

***

Sa laking gulat ng madla ay may isang binatilyong dumaluhong sa tenyenta ng mga guardia civil. Hinila sa kuwelyo ang opisyal, at sa isang napakalakas na suntok ay pinatumba agad-agad ang walang-awang lalaki.

Ilang mga mura ang kumalawa sa bibig ng binatilyo. Sa tindi ng pag-aangil nito’y halos hindi nila maiintindihan ang pinagsasabi ng batang lalaki.

Sumigaw ang mga kuwadrileryo. Tumawag ng iba pa sa kanilang kasama. Tatlo pang kuwadrileryo ang sumaklolo sa kanilang tenyente. Inakay nila ang lalaking halos nawalan ng malay.

Namangha ang ibang mga nang-uusiyoso. Kaylakas pala ng batang ito! Sa isang buntal lang nakuha ang isang taong masmatangkad, mas nakatatanda, at mukha pang mas matipuno sa kaniya.

Talagang malaki ang nagagawa ng masidhing kapootan sa isang nilalang. Walang takot ang bata! Walang duda ay mapapahamak ito! Kung ano pa ang mangyayaring masama dito…

At doon ngang nagkatotoo ang mga hinala ng saksing mamamayan.

Pinasupil ang binatilyo ng tatlong kuwadrileryo. Nagtangkang pumiglas ang bata. Kaylakas nga ito at kitang-kita sa mga mukha ng mga mestisong lalaki na nagsasagupaan sila sa tibay ng binatilyo.

“Sinapian ata ito ng diablo!” sigaw ng isa sa kanila. “Sige, hawakan niyo! Huwag niyong pakawalan! Magpursigi pa!”

“Kay tatag ang isang ‘to, putangina!!!”

“Tulungan niyo nga kami, mga ulol!” tawag ng isa pa sa kanilang ibang kasama.

Tila isang mabangis na hayop na nakawala sa hawla ang bata. Paangil-angil, nanlilisik ang mga mata—nakakahindik.

Hindi naglaon ay tuluyan nilang naigpawan ang binatilyo. Pinagtulung-tulungan. Anim na kataong nakikipagsuntukan, nakikipagtunggalian sa kaisa-isang hamak na batang lalaki.

“Tama na po!” Sa wakas ay may nagtutol na ilan sa mga nag-uusiyoso.

“Bata ang pinapatulan niyo, uy!”

Pero meron ding nag-ingat. “Psst, tumahimik ka, at mapapahamak ka rin tulad ng pobreng batang ‘yan!”

Sa huli’y natalo ang binatilyo. Pasipa-sipa na lamang sila sa nakahandusay na payat na anyo. Halos hindi na makakilos ang binatilyo: duguan ang mukha’t ilang bahagi ng katawan. Pahangos-hangos, lukot ang ekpresyon sa sakit.

Buo muli ang huwisyo ng tenyente. Lumapit ito sa binatilyo at sa isang huling pagkakaton ay ginawian ito ng isang napakalakas na tadyak.

“Dios mio!” sigaw ng mga matatandang ginang nagku-krus sa kanilang sarili.

“Papatayin ba nila ang bata?” takot na pagtaka ng iba.

Dagling nag-utos ang tenyente. “Dalhin niyo ang isang ‘yan sa tribunal! Hatulin na itong hayop na bata! Punyetang Indio—walang pakundangan!”

Bakas sa mukha ng binatilyo ang labis na panghapo; naliliyo’t nanghihina. Sa pag-aalala ng iba ay hindi maluwat nitong mabawian ng buhay.

Nagkrus uli ang mga butihing ginang.

Naudlot ang kapistahan. Nasaksihan ng lahat ang kapusukan ng katangi-tanging batang lalaki na bugtong anak ng isang manghihilot na ang asawa’y matagal nang patay.

 

***

Luhaan ng lubos ang kanyang ina nang masilayan siya sa may pintuan.

“Dios ko, dios ko… Ilyong! Bakit naman mo ginawa ‘yon? Balitang-balita sa amin ang nagyari!” Lumapit ang ina sa kaniya, dahan-dahang inangat ang sugatang mukha at pinagsusuri nang mabuti.

“Kay lalim ng ibang sugat,” puna ng ina.

“Nyora Josefa,” magalang na tawag ng isa sa mga nag-akay sa kaniya pauwi galing tribunal. “Mapalad po ang anak niyo. Nagpasiyang pinakawalan si Ilyong; nagkaroon siya ng laban dahil naging pabaya ang mga kuwadrilyero’t tenyente. Nakainom sila habang nakapuwesto sa trabaho. May kabigatan din ang parusa. Sa gayon, nakaligtas si Ilyong.”

“Salamat sa Panginoon,” hingang-maluwag ng ina.

Hindi makuhang magtama ng tingin si Emilio sa pinakamamahal niyang ina. Nakayuko lamang siya’t pinigilan ang sariling ngumiwi sa hapdi ng katawan.

“Salamat, Ka Berto, Ka Turing, sa pagdadala ninyo kay Ilyong pauwi…”

“Walang anuman,” sagot ng dalawa, at sa oras nang sila’y lumisan ay padabog namang dumating ang tiyuhin niyang si Jose Dizon.

“Panggoy,” tawag nito sa kanyang ina gamit ang palayaw. “Ito nga’ng sinasabi ko! Wala kasing tamang gabay ang bata!”

“Ilyong,” isang boses-babae ang tumawag sa kanyang pansin.

Tumingala siya at sinilayan ang malungkot na mukha ng kanyang pinsan na si Marina. May bakas din ng luha sa mga pisngi nito. Nakaramdam siya ng pagkakumbaba—nagmamalasakit ang pinsan niyang buo sa kanya, nag-alala nang lubos.

“Halika’t igagamot ko ang iyong mga galos,” alok ng pinsan. May dala itong mga kasangkapan: mga dahon ng bayabas, at ilang mga gamot-pamahid.

Hindi makakibo si Emilio at hiniyaan niyang si Marina na magtampal ng gamot sa mukha niya.

“Hindi ka kasi nag-iingat,” ang mayuming pagsuway ng pinsan sa kanya. “”Yang ginawa mo’y napakadelikado. Kung alam mo lamang ang takot ng ama. Buong akala niya’y hahatulan ka ng kamatayan! Madalas na mabigat na konsekuwensya ang hantungan sa ginawa mong kaharasan!”

Tiniis ni Emilio ang sakit habang ginagamot siya. Magaan ang kamay ng pinsan.

“Ilyong,” patuloy ng dalagita, “Ipangako mo’y hindi ito maulit.”

Doon lamang nagtama ang tingin ng magpinsan.

“Maring,” anas ni Emilio. “Kilala mo ako. Alam mong hindi ko ‘yan maipangako.”

“Dios ko,” pag-alalang bulong naman ng pinsan. “Hindi talaga ito magustuhan ng Amang.”

Nagtatalo ang kaniyang ina’t tiyuhin sa labas ng silid. Inuwi siya ng mga tumulong sa kaniya sa tahanan ng ina; madalas siyang nakatigil sa bahay ng tiyuhin. Nagkataon na sa araw na ito’y nakahimpil muna siya kasama ng ina.

“Kuya Jose!” pakinig ni Emilio sa paliwanag ng ina. “Kapwa nating responsilidad ang ating sariling mga anak! Pinalaki ko si Maring; sinabi mo pa sa akin na tutulungan mo akong palakihin si Ilyong! Wala na ang ama ni Ilyong! Wala na tayong magagawa! Hindi iyon kasalanan ng bata, ano ba?”

“Masyadong pabaya si Ilyong! Mahigpit na nga ako pero hindi pa rin siya mapapagsabihan pagdating sa mga bagay na ito!” pakli ng Tiyo Jose.

“Hala, hala, eh kanino ba nagmana si Ilyong? Napakatahimik at napakahinahon ang kaniyang sawimpalad na ama! Saan nagmana ang bata kundi sa mga Dizon! Matapang at hindi taluhan! Gayon ang dugo natin, Kuyang! Nasa dugo natin ang magiging mapusok!” pangatwiran ni Josefa.

“Panggoy, huwag mo’ng babanggitin ‘yon! Baka kung ano’ng papasok sa kakote ng mga bata—na porke’t Dizon ay sa akala’y magagawa nila ang kung anong nais, taliwas sa ating pagpapalaki sa kanila!”

“Huwag mong tanggihan at supilin ang ating pamanang katapangan, Kuyang,” wika ng ina. “Ikaw mismo ang nagsimula—“

“Panggoy, tahimik na, tahimik.” Humina ang boses ng Tiyo Jose. “Hindi mo dapat malaman ‘yan. Lihim dapat, kaya tahimik na.”

Ngunit hindi mapawi sa isip ni Emilio ang mga naunang banggit ng tiyuhin patungkol sa kanyang pagkakaulila sa ama.

“Walang kasalanan si Ilyong,” pagtanggol ng ina sa kanya, laban sa nakatatandang kapatid. “Ginawa lamang niya ang sa tingin niya’y nararapat. Walang kasalanan ang pamangkin mo, at alam mo ‘yon, Kuyang.”

“Panggoy…”

“Oo, wala siyang ama. Wala akong asawa. Ngunit naroon ka—isang lalaking maaring maging huwaran na ehemplo para sa kaniya. Pakiusap… huwag mo nang pagalitan ang bata. Huwag mo siyang parusahan. Sapat na ang dinanas niyang hirap.”

 _Sapat na nga_ , isip ni Emilio. Sa wakas ay natapos si Marina sa pagagamot sa kanya, pero nanatili ang kirot sa kanyang puso.

 _Sapat na nga ang aking hirap, ang aking kalungkutan_ , dugtong ni Emilio. _Walang ama ang gumabay sa akin. Kulang ba ang aking pagkatao nang dahil walang amang nagpalaki sa akin?_

Ilang sandali ang nakalipas, at naghandang lumisan din ang tiyuhin at pinsan.

Bago man umalis si Tiyo Jose ay humarap ito sa kanya. Matalim ang titig sa kanya, pero salungat ito sa mahinahon nitong boses.

“Sa makalawa ay babalik ka sa tahanan ko,” atas ng tiyuhin.

Marahang tumango si Emilio. “Opo, Tiyo.”

Sa gulat niyang dahan-dahang inilapat ng Tiyo Jose ang kamay nito sa kanyang ulo, at sakang hinangod ang mahaba niyang buhok.

“Magpagaling ka, Ilyong,” payo nito. Wala na ang galit sa mata. “Magpakatatag ka.”

Tumango uli si Emilio. “Opo.”

Binendisyunan ng tiyuhin ang pamangkin. Humanda itong umalis.

“Tandaan mo, sa kabila ng lahat,” huling mga kataga nito. “Mahal na mahal kita, anak.”

Inangat ni Emilio ang mukha upang titigan ang tiyuhin, ngunit ito’y palabas na ng pintuan, kasama ang pinsan.

Sa oras na iyon, naging mas higit ang hapdi ng kanyang natamong pinsala sa pakikipagbunuan kaysa sa hapdi ng kanyang nananabik na puso.

 

 

*********

**End <3**

**Happy Father’s Day sa ating mga pinakamamahal na ama!! Nainspire ako magsulat nito; hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**P.S. The story is based on true events! Nangyari talaga na ipinagtanggol ng ating beloved na EJ ang isang matandang lalaki sa kamay ng mga evil guardia civil. This piece of information can be found in the book "Buhay at mga Sinulat ni Emilio Jacinto" by Jose P. Santos.**


End file.
